


Lucky Clover

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a homeless Hex Maniac and her pet Espurr living in Lumiose City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Clover

If there’s one thing Clover hated more than anything, she would have to say a heavy rainstorm.

Well, no, scratch that, she would have to say it’s seeing Sunny, her Espurr, hungry. Seeing her little Pokemon rub his stomach in both hunger and pain always brought tears to her eyes, but by this point she was good at hiding them. She knew that Sunny could tell, though.

Clover’s life had gone to a complete disaster in the recent weeks. Her parents had sent her off to Santalune City to attend the Trainers’ School in hopes that she would become a Pokemon Ranger, or maybe even further her education and work in the field of Pokemon study. However, she fell in with who her parents called a ‘wrong crowd’ and gained an interest in ‘that filthy, evil occult’ thing (as her parents called it).

Clover had never wanted to be a Ranger; or even a simple Lass, for that matter. Trainer classes all seemed relatively boring to her, but before she knew it she was a ‘Hex Maniac.’ She was given a purple dress by her friends, studied more of the ‘occult,’ and was just as soon kicked out of school for trying to summon the ghost of a Croagunk on a dare.

During all this going on, she met Sunny, a cheerful Espurr who was given to her during a class one day on how to properly feed a Pokemon. At the end of the class, everyone was told to return their Pokemon, but Sunny refused to leave her side. Although Clover was hoping the professor would just ‘not be able to separate them’, Sunny was forced back into his Poke Ball and taken away.

Later that night, Clover was woken up in her bed by something jumping on her stomach. Her eyes shot open from the weight falling on her and she saw that same little Espurr’s wide, staring eyes just looking through her own, as if he could read her every thought. Wanting to avoid any trouble, she promptly returned the Espurr the next day, but the same thing happened night after night. After a week, she made Espurr promise to stay hidden in her room, and the school assumed it just ran away during a class.

No one even questioned why one of the school’s tamed Pokemon would leave like that. All of the kids were too busy gushing over the ‘cute’ and ‘pretty’ Pokemon, treating all of the Espurr and Pumpkaboo like second-rate garbage. The idea of the other Pokemon being treated like that made Clover furious.

Sunny stayed with her until the school kicked her out; living in her room and eating leftover school dinners and whatever Pokemon food Clover could steal from the teachers’ supplies.

It wasn’t until recently that she had even named him; he was simply ‘Espurr’ until the two fell on hard times. Clover saw the Pokemon as her own little ray of sunshine in these sad times, and although she knew it would sound quite cliché, dubbed him ‘Sunny.’ He seemed thrilled with having a name at all.

The memories of school made Clover somewhat happy – the ones before getting expelled, anyway – and those were what got her through nights like this. When the school let her go, the first thing she did was call her parents. When she told them what happened, her mother told her to “go to those occult people and live in their demon shack.” There was no such place, but her mother refused to believe her and hung up on her. Clover tried to appeal to her father, but he was too submissive to her mother’s wishes and just told Clover to “take care of herself.”

Thinking of her parents didn’t help Clover during the cold, rainy nights, but the rain did help hide her tears. Sunny was always quick to run over to her and try his hardest to wrap his stubby little paws around her in a hug. Clover ran her fingers through Sunny’s matted, wet, foul-smelling fur. Tonight’s rain seemed to be especially heavy, and the thunder clapping in the sky made both the Hex trainer and her Pokemon a little scared.

“Everything is gonna be okay, Sunny.” Clover assured him. “We’ll practice battling and we’ll earn all kinds of money, okay?”

“Purr!” Sunny responded in his usual happy mood. Clover could see the fur under his eyes was damp again, but not from rain. Sunny always tried to hide it from her, but nighttime was when he cried. Clover thought over and over about giving him to Nurse Joy and letting him have a better life, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It was what was best for Sunny, but he refused to leave her. She knew it was her own greed, but she didn’t know if she could keep going without her partner.

“We have our box, we have our … well, we had our food, and we have each other.” Clover gently stroked Sunny’s head. She picked him up and placed him on her lap, leaning against the large refrigerator box the two called home. Sunny closed his eyes and curled up against her stomach as Clover started to softly sing. “Hush little Espurr, don’t you cry …”

Clover didn’t know how long it took her to fall asleep, but it never felt like she slept enough. The rays of sunshine rudely woke her every morning, which meant that in addition to having to get up, it was time to hunt around for some kind of breakfast – provided they could find any today. With Sunny perched on her shoulder, Clover walked out of the long, dark alley the two usually stayed in.

“What do you feel like this morning, Sunny?” Clover asked, scratching her Pokemon’s chin. Sunny purred and nuzzled his cheek against her own. Clover smiled at the warm feeling of Sunny’s fur. “We could check out of one of the cafes and see if they threw out some sweets. Maybe they threw out a whole cake again! Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

“Espurr!” Sunny replied with a cheerful demeanor and smile. His pink eyes widened and he looked straight ahead; he was trying to sense if a cake was in store for them. Without much battling, Sunny’s psychic powers weren’t too strong at all, but he could do simple tasks. His lack of sleep and strong hunger was becoming obvious, though; after a moment of strain, Sunny’s eyes returned to normal and it took a moment of heavy breathing for him to regain himself.

“It’s okay; we can just walk there. It’ll be good to get some sun.” Clover patted Sunny’s furry cheek. “You just relax and we’ll be there in no time.”

Sunny nodded and made a cute yawn, holding onto Clover’s dress for support as he slowly crawled down her shoulder, landing in Clover’s cradling arms. Clover held Sunny close as the Pokemon closed his eyes, dozing off into a nap. Looking down at Sunny’s sleeping face made Clover smile; looking at him made it easier to ignore the looks on peoples’ faces when they tried to figure out where “that awful smell was coming from.”

It took a bit of walking, but Clover eventually reached ‘Restaurant Le Wow,’ one of the finest, fanciest places in all of Kalos. Of course, Clover didn’t head for the door, not at all; she would be kicked out on sight, as she had been before. Instead, she darted for the small space next to it, looking around and hoping she could find a dumpster – for some reason, some days the high-name restaurants had dumpsters behind them, and some days they didn’t. Clover thought it was for days they expected a lot of people, but it was just a guess.

Luckily for her, today was a dumpster day. When she flipped opened one of the two double black lids, Sunny instantly woke up at the familiar sound. The Espurr hopped out of Clover’s arms and into the trash-filled bin, burying his way into the junk while Clover picked through what was on top.

“Oh, look Sunny! Here’s half a pizza!” Clover exclaimed.

“Espurr!” Sunny piped up as he popped up from the trash, holding a ripped bag of candy which had half the chocolates missing.

“There you go, good job!” Clover praised him. “Look, here’s some steak, and some chicken legs! We’re gonna eat great today!” Clover said. She felt tears running down her face, but they were tears of joy; she could watch Sunny eat today. He wouldn’t be hungry.

Clover pulled up a bit of her dress, using it as a makeshift tray to pile it up with all of the food she and Sunny could dig up. Most of it was half-eaten, or had a bit of a smell to it, but it was still edible and that’s all Clover cared about. After getting as much as they could carry, Clover promised Sunny they would make two trips and headed for the front of the building.

“Hey, stop you thieves!”

A fat, slow-moving chef popped out from behind the corner, waving a frying pan at them and trying his best to run towards the two. Clover went into a panic, but Sunny was more than prepared; he hopped in front of Clover, his wide, pink eyes looking determined.

“Uh, use … u-use Confusion!” Clover commanded. Sunny nodded and stared into the chef’s eyes, sending pulses of psychic energy towards the man. He fell backwards, landing hard on the cement. Clover took this time to run, but the two stayed next to the building for just a moment; Clover hoped this worked. She prayed that this worked.

“Ugh … what am I doing out here?” The chef asked.

Yes! The chef had forgotten he was chasing them, so he wouldn’t have the dumpster taken away! Clover and Sunny shared a big smile, darting behind benches and signs to avoid being seen by any passersby who would take it upon themselves to yell at them. It took a while, but eventually the two reached their cardboard home and Clover dumped the pile of food on the ground.

Clover clasped her hands together, and with tears in her eyes, looked up at the sky.

“Thank you.” She said, sobbing. “Whoever’s up there, or whoever let us find this food. Thank you.”

Clover watched in sheer joy as Sunny ate from the little bag of chocolates he found. Sunny looked as if he’d never been happier, and that was all Clover needed. The two had found a supply of food for at least a day, which meant that if Clover could find some thrown out water bottles or some rain water, they’d be able to get drinks and wash Sunny’s fur off, too.

Maybe things weren’t all that bad, Clover thought. This was one of those days that made her know that the world could be forgiving. Maybe things could improve for a girl like her and her little Pokemon. The wind started to pick up, but Clover quickly grabbed all of the food she could and stuffed it deeper into the box; not a scrap was lost. The breeze brought a newspaper along with it, landing at Clover’s feet. She picked it up and started to browse.

‘Wanted: Newcomer Pokemon trainers to help in battles at Lumiose City gym. Electric-types preferred, but all types accepted.’

She could get a job. Clover could get a job, which meant she could get money, which meant food, maybe even clean clothes. All she had to do was hope Nurse Joy would let her take a shower at the Pokemon Center and she could head right for the gym. She looked down at Sunny, who had finished his chocolates and had a look of satisfaction on his face. She picked him up and held him at eye-level.

“It’s gonna be okay, Sunny.” Clover said, hugging him to her chest with tears of joy running down her face. “We’re gonna be just fine.”


End file.
